Rise of Grimlon
Rise of Grimlon is the first episode of Season 1 of the Magic & Monsters series. In this time, the universe is at a cold war & the League of Magic is still trying to defeat Grimlon, god of fire, for murdering Groc, god of earth. Plot Member of the League of Magic & the fifth greatest wizard in the universe, Talroc & his apprentice, Orcul, visit Flame Temple so Talroc can teach Orcul of the beginning of the universe & the history of the fire god, Grimlon. However, Talroc senses Grimlon's presence coming & orders Orcul to take his wand out as Grimlon appears. Grimlon summons three fireborne monsters & Orcul demonstrates his knowledge to destroy them magically. Grimlon is enraged when Orcul kills one & trys to burn him, but Talroc engages in a duel while Orcul defeats the last two & summons a burning sun, as Grimlon's one weakness is sunlight. The two get out of Flame Temple & head for the League of Magic headquarters in a village not far from Flame Temple called Arboria, Ziam. However, when they are only a quarter of a mile away, a dark moon summoned by Grimlon eclipses the burning sun, allowing Grimlon to return to the surface. Grimlon then holds his moon on a gravity lock so it'll wobble back & forth without leaving the whole sun exposed. Grimlon uses his magic to feast on the spells Talroc & Orcul blast him with, Talroc, being the better wizard, has a stronger spell than Orcul, whose wand backfires & detonates. The detonation makes Grimlon lose his concentration of the gravity lock, letting the moon leave the sun exposed & Grimlon retreats. The two head into the village & find a wand shop, just as soon as Orcul purchases a new wand, Talroc finds out the shopkeeper was actually a fire monster in disguise & Orcul destroys it. Talroc puts out the flames on the stall that had started, knowing Grimlon would be summoned. Talroc & Orcul learn from a quick message that a spy for the League knows Grimlon's weakness & would meet them in the Arbor Bar. The two head inside just as the burning sun fades & they order two medium drinks of butterbeer from the girl running the bar. The spy shows up soon after Orcul pays & gets himself a drink of butterbeer. The spy transfers his information to Talroc through their wands while Orcul stands guard, just before Talroc can learn Grimlon's weakness, Orcul notices a guy burn his cup to flames as well as his table & reveals it's another fire monster in disguise. He destroys it, but then a mob of Grimlon's monsters invade the bar to kill them, but they create an explosion & send them straight into the desert of Shanghai. There, Grimlon raises a huge army, but Orcul finally creates an explosion that forces Grimlon to retreat again & the two begin to walk their way back to the League of Magic, Talroc then summons the goddess, Mariena, to help transport them back to Ziam. Characters *'Talroc:' - (Age: 18) Talroc is a member of the League of Magic, an organization of wizards to govern the universe. He is the master of his friend, Orcul & his brother, Ifghar & is the fifth greatest wizard in the universe while he trys to figure out how to defeat Grimlon as well as become Grand Sorcerer in the Council of Elders of the League *'Orcul:' - (Age: 16) Orcul is an unofficial member of the League of Magic as he is a member in training & is the apprentice of Talroc. He knows how to defeat fire monsters, but isn't ready to fight Grimlon directly. His first wand self-destructed in the middle of a battle with Grimlon & he purchased a second one *'Grimlon:' - (Age: Amortal) Grimlon is the god of the element of fire. He sabotaged his brother Groc into getting the throne to be king, but was overpowered by Sia & became an outcast with his sisters & brother. The League of Magic targeted him as a threat to safety & intend to arrest him for his theological crimes & execrate him or commit deicide *'Zia Rhashid:' - (Age: 17) Zia Rhashid is a girl who owns the Arbor Bar in Arboria, Ziam. She is named after the girl, Zia, who founded Ziam. She seems to have a crush on Orcul. *'Mariena:' - (Age: Amortal) Mariena is the goddess of the element of air. She is the sister of Sia, goddess of water & is the sister of Groc & Grimlon. Category:Episode Category:Season 1 Category:Pre-War of Fire